fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Stories
I recently spent some time looking over our Stories pages, trying to think of ways to present content more clearly. I believe I made some progress with a Venture-like story (See: Shaping a Masterpiece for the Empress). However most of the other stories do not follow a particular pattern. Some Stories point to Cards and not just Storylets. Some require items as unlocks, and some Stories start other Stories and- ..well let's just say it gets a little confusing. They're too different that applying a single Template to all of them might prove.. troublesome. At least it is for me. I need your help! Please post your ideas on how to organize these pages here! :D --Neonix (talk) 04:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Update: Started work on some of our stories :*Shaping a Masterpiece for the Empress :*Duelling with the Black Ribbon :I plan to work on Featuring in the Tales of the University next. Who's with me? :D --Neonix (talk) 09:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I've made page for A Person of Some Little Consequence. I'm not sure is it look good or bad but at last everything is on one page, in the right order so it will be easier to do something with it in the future :-) Varissaelle 09:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Good one Vari! :) I suggest that you should use headers instead of horizontal lines to separate the content, however. IMO it looks much cleaner. (see the pages I've worked on so far.) But don't worry too much about formatting, what's important is the content you put in it. Neonix (talk) 10:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Update: the following categories are being worked on or are finished. *'Acquiring Exhibits for the Labyrinth of Tigers' *'Pygmalion' *'Educating Lyme' *'Tales of Mahogany Hall' I'd like anyone who's updating our "Stories" content to post their progress here, so that others can have a look at it as well. Happy editing! --Neonix (talk) 22:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to lend my assistance where I can. I'll probably deal with some of the earlier Stories. Though, there is another thing I've been wondering, and that is if we could organize the various non-story pages as well. For instance, the page for Spite lists the various actions you can do there, but not in an organized fashion to show, for example, "This is a regular action you just need X shadowy for" or "This is for an ambition" or "This is part of this venture and this is part of another venture." There's also other organizing that could be done that may be more useful, such as organizing the Connection cards somewhat so players can get a good idea of how useful it may be at their stage of the game, and so forth. --Urth 14:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Urth. That particular page in Spite (and other pages like it) are Categories, and the only reason we use them is they are the only kind of page which updates itself automatically as we link new pages to said Category. Of course, better organizing can be done, but it has to be done manually and THAT's a rather large task for us admins - which is why WE NEED YOUR HELP! :) Feel free to jump in and add helpful content as you see fit, such as Category:Whispered Secret. What matters at the moment is content... we can decide on proper formatting later. :) --Neonix (talk) 11:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC)